


Lay Rest, Come Alive

by Tojolens



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojolens/pseuds/Tojolens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so fucking long since I've last written. </p><p>@Tojolens on Twitter<br/>Tojo-Lens on Tumblr</p></blockquote>





	Lay Rest, Come Alive

The hands on his hips mean nothing. 

                The grip they keep as Josh sways their bodies slowly, languidly to a beat Chris can’t find in the thrum of the stereo. Rather, he can find it in the melody that oozes from Joshua’s lips. A whole new tune rolling down the corners of his mouth as low-level, TV-static rumbling. While it soothes the tequila he practically chugged not so much as five minutes ago, it breaks his heart.

                There’s no meaning behind it. The pink, loving undertone of his voice and the slight squint of his eyes means… nothing. At least to Josh, the drunk fucker. Can barely keep his feet under himself and while he’ll call this ‘dancing’, Chris calls it torture. There’s bitter enjoyment from having Josh’s head heavy on his shoulder, pressing his weight against Chris’s form for balance. It makes the alcohol on his tongue taste like cotton candy. Maybe with a little more fluids he’ll dissolve, too.

                “…Hey,” Joshua mumbles, vibrating against Chris’s neck, “You know what song this is?”

                Chris’s shakes his head. Josh can feel it by the tendons shifting in his shoulder. “Which one?”

                Josh leans back, brows furrowed in a puzzled contortion. “Which… Oh! Oh, right, right,” He chuckles, “I don’t like what’s playing, so I thought ‘Hey, Josh, how ‘bout we change things up and dish out some sick beats?’ If I’m honest with you here, I forgot you had your music playing until now.”

                Chris pauses, though the stern lead of Josh’s hands keep him animated. He licks his teeth behind his lips as he thinks, tilts his head slightly as if it were any help.

                “So then _why_ do you wanna know what the song’s called?”

                “So I can delete it off your library when y’ain’t lookin’, duh.”

                “Hey now, each to his own, bro.”

                “I’m just Joshin’ ya, Cochise, I’m not goin’ near your shit. Probably got some weird tentacle stuff on that lil’ device of yours.” Josh all but slurs, punctuating the playfulness of his manner by nuzzling the collar of Chris’s fleece pullover. His breath filters through the fibers and dusts over pale skin like snow, cold to the touch but stinging like open flame. It floods fire past his lungs, deep, _deep_ behind his organs where nothing but these extreme emotions lay rest, _come alive_ with the slightest of motions and actions.

Joshua finds his tune once more, but this time he begins to interrupt himself. Little blabbers and jokes about how famous his mixtape will be, how he’ll bring Chris with him as he climbs the ladder of fame. He slurs on about all the girls they’ll get, the free marijuana, and mansions with closets bigger than the three-room apartment they share with Matt. But Chris can’t do anything but focus on the rare purity of his voice rather than what he has to say. He knows Josh is playing around, but he doesn’t want that. Even if it’s make-believe infamy after Saturday night’s shots, he doesn’t want to hear it.

                He’s so, _so fucking sorry_ that he fell in love tonight, and all he wants to hear is ‘it’s fine, it’s okay. You’re okay. I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so fucking long since I've last written. 
> 
> @Tojolens on Twitter  
> Tojo-Lens on Tumblr


End file.
